Revelations (Season Finale)
The captain wakes up Commander w4sted, who has dozed off during his turn at the watch. He apologizes, noting that the Campsite is the only place he has been able to get any sleep at all. Before he can elaborate, Captain Shack finds that their patrol drone picked up an energy spike about 45 klicks away and orders the group to set out for its last known location. With the captain and doctor flying recon in the Warden, w4sted moves out with the General B, though with some difficulty on the hilly terrain and slick grass. Along their way to the last known position of the signal, Morphologis reveals that he has spotted his old Mobile Base, which is upside down. He advises caution on approaching the craft, given that they are not sure of the fate of its AAA gun. w4sted offers to take point, that a ground approach would be less obvious and likely be safer. Reaching a point about 5 km out from the signal, the terrain evens out a bit through a canyon, possibly leading w4sted to feel a bit overconfident in his abilities to steer the General B. Morph's detection of the signal remains spotty at best, and w4sted sees no sign of anything - with no onboard sensor systems, he's forced to rely on the doctor for guidance on vectoring to the target. As w4sted starts to take a more direct route to the possible signal, the Warden gains some altitude to get a better look at something just ahead. They frantically warn w4sted of a significant blind drop ahead of him, but it is too late to stop the rover and it goes somersaulting over the edge. On the way down, the rover bounces over some sort of structure with a door, beacon, and antenna, and also passes within visual range of the Mobile Base. As it lands at the bottom of a steep hill with the commander thinking he has just managed to recover control, a fissure opens beneath him, sending the rover into nothingness. As the rover falls, w4sted bails out just in time to land on a nearby catwalk and is knocked unconscious. The fall wrecks the General B and causes severe damage to his suit, leaving him on a catwalk in a massive underground facility with a leaking suit battery and jammed knee joint. As Shack and Morph enter the base to try to get to his position, w4sted goes in search of tools and supplies to repair his damaged suit. As he progresses through the underground base, he identifies much of what he sees as ancient Federation tech. The base appears to be derelict, with collapsed corridors, dead systems, abandoned cargo (including a lot of ration packs), and large amounts of dust and sand everywhere. Despite this, the base still has power and active systems. After a bit of exploring, he is able to find a lone space suit in a storage locker. Rather than waste effort on repairing Ivan, he opts to swap to this new suit, a Sektan Industries Worker Suit. On donning the suit and lowering its faceplate, we see it go through a bootup sequence. A timer at the bottom of the screen would seem to indicate that this would require an hour and thirty minutes for "analysing" while a high pitched tone plays. Commander w4sted appears to go unresponsive, presumably for the length of time noted on the display. It isn't until the rest of the Survivors contact him that he appears to regain consciousness; at this time, additional screen output appears on his HUD that covers biographical information, such as age, DOB, blood type, family (no known), and his confidential assignment to the Duality Drive Project. While conversing with the others about what they're finding in the facility - including the presence of threats like the Grey Suit - additional data scrolls on the screen, with references to the Charon Incident and a recommendation to keep him on station with Captain Shack as to not "destabilize the Commander", and that it "could be advantageous to assign the Constitution to *REDACTED*." A final note on the screen appears to indicate that something in the commander's past could be used to allow for his arrest at some point in the future. Commander W4sted does acknowledge the information on his HUD while talking to the others, but after finishing a transmission to them, states that he "can't let the Captain know about this." He later expresses concern about how the suit has seemingly up-to-date information about him that even the Captain doesn't have. By using their shortwave communications systems to boost their beacon signals, the Survivors continue to move towards each other to link up, frustrated by the structural failure in several areas of the base. w4sted finds a gun and ammo in an abandoned dormitory, as well as a shower (noting he will have to let Morph know where they were) and more crates marked "DeadTech Industries". The two groups manage to nearly link back up on either side of a fallen refinery, but before they can attempt to dislodge it to link up, a basic drone approaches w4sted's position and begins to attack. w4sted is forced to fall back but winds up in a dead end. Luring the drone into an ambush, he shoots out the drone's camera mount, but the drone appears to somehow be tracking him. He shifts fire to take out the drone's gun, then proceeds to methodically disable its remaining power system. In the intervening time, the other group takes on the Grey Suit, with the battle ending up with the strange suit winding up in the deep pit at the center of the facility. Unfortunately, w4sted appears to be in a different part of the facility. Lost, the HUD suddenly appears to projects an arrow on the HUD, guiding him through the facility. Eventually he winds up in a large room and into a machine that begins to close around him, attempting to "interface" with him. He shoots his way out of the trap and flees the room, eventually having to keep pace ahead of even larger drone armed with two gatling guns that appears to be looking for him. He attempts to evade the drone in a cargo bay, but is spotted as he leaves the bay. His path finally takes him up to the control room, but his way is blocked by fallen debris. Without much choice, he tries to talk the captain through the control consoles in the next room, but with the drone bearing down on his position, he has little time to allow a more thorough analysis of the control console and advises the captain to push any of the red buttons. The captain opts to push them all. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:W4stedspace's episodes